This invention relates to the vulcanization of diene elastomers. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved accelerator composition for the vulcanization of diene elastomers as well as to a method of vulcanization therewith.
In the manufacture of rubber articles, crude or raw rubber is compounded with various ingredients among which are sulfur and accelerators of vulcanization. The primary function of an accelerator or accelerator system is to increase the rate of the vulcanization process while allowing sufficient time to mix the accelerators into the rubber at an elevated temperature before vulcanization commences. This delay before the initiation of vulcanization is commonly referred to as scorch time.
The properties of a final rubber vulcanizate that are of importance include tensile strength, set, hysteresis, aging properties, reversion resistance and others. Other factors relating to the vulcanization which are of importance are the *rate of cure, the cure time, the scorch behavior, the extent of cure, and tear resistance. These physical properties can be altered either beneficially or detrimentally through the inclusion of chemicals or components that impact upon the rate and state of vulcanization.
Many accelerator combinations have been used in the rubber industry. Unfortunately, many of the known accelerators, such as morpholine containing accelerators, and dimethylamine containing accelerators yield volatile nitrosamines upon use. The use of accelerators which yield volatile nitrosamines have been significantly restricted in a number of countries and the need to find a suitable replacement is eminent.